My Little Evil Tales
by Iv Anhell
Summary: En palabras de su autora es una coleccion de one shots, cada uno con las mane six. Cada historia va desde lo tragico al suspenso, con un pequeño toque de horror, con una pizca de humor acido. Antes de que pregunten no soy su autor solo el traductor...
1. Fluttershy

Antes que nada este fic no me pertenece, su autora es Yuna Honey, una gran amiga mía. Mi trabajo solo fue el traducirlo y compartirlo para todos ustedes. Si quieren leer el original esta aquí:

** www. fanfiction s/ 7581560/1/ bMy_b_blittle_b_bevil_b_btales_b**

**(Solo quite los espacios)**

Mensaje de la autora:

Antes de iniciar, quiero advertirles que las siguientes historias no son precisamente felices, siendo incluso trágicas e injustas. El lenguaje es limpio y no hay ninguna maldición ni contenido sexual, las cuales no serán nada más que historias bastante oscuras y malvadas.

Si el dark fiction no es de tu gusto personal por favor no las leas (mensaje personal mío: dudo que hagan caso)

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Hasbro.

My Little Evil Tales

I

Fluttershy: una cuestión de adoración

-0-

Es temprano en la mañana y el sol comenzaba a bañar los bosques con su cálida y brillante luz. Entre los árboles, las muchas criaturas del bosque comenzaban su principal actividad diaria, encontrar algo para comer, con gran entusiasmo.

La Sra. ardilla saltaba de rama en rama, subiendo cada vez más alto en su árbol, buscando recolectarlas deliciosas bellotas que se escondían entre las hojas. Dos saltos mas y serian suyas. Sin ninguna preocupación, la pequeña ardilla puso todo su peso en la rama más cercana a las nueces preparándose para dar un último salto y después…

¡SNAP!

¡La rama se rompió con un sonido enfermizo!

Incapaz de encontrar algo de que sujetarse, la Sra. ardilla cayo y no fue sino hasta que estaba muy cerca de suelo que golpeo una gruesa rama que dolorosamente interrumpió su caída. Golpeo esa última rama con su costado, el impacto la maltrato gravemente, el dolor punzante en todo su cuerpo le avisaba que tenía varios huesos rotos

Sus gritos por auxilio fueron eficaces, ya que su familia llego casi de inmediato. Sin saber que mas hacer, la familia de la ardilla se dio prisa en llevarla a la casa de la única poni que con gusto les ayudaría sin pedir nada a cambio.

¿Y quién es esa poni? La elegante y tímida pegaso llamada Fluttershy, por supuesto

-0-

En un estanque cerca de Ponyville, el Sr. Tortuga sentía un poco… de frio. Pero ahora que salió el sol, podía encontrar un lugar agradable y cálido para poder disfrutar de los rayos que la estrella le podían dar, era justo lo que las rígidas articulaciones del Sr. Tortuga necesitaban.

Nadó alrededor de la laguna durante unos minutos hasta que divisó a un lugar que era perfecto. Un tronco había flotado y quedado atascado entre dos pilas de rocas. La tortuga no recordaba haberlo visto el día anterior, pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad además, las otras tortugas pronto se darían cuenta de ese lugar y que sería mejor si se las arreglaba para reclamar un lugar agradable en el tronco antes de que este se abarrotara.

Le tomo algunos minutes subir al tronco, pero una vez ahí, la Tortuga se dio cuenta de que quizás no fue una buena idea. El tronco comenzó a balancearse, claramente no estaba tan firme entre las rocas como el Sr. Tortuga había pensado. El Sr. Tortuga se dio cuenta de que era hora de volver a sumergirse en el agua, pero lo hizo demasiado tarde. Antes de que pudiera saltar de nuevo a la laguna, muchas de las rocas de la pila de la izquierda se derrumbaron y lo aplastaron.

La tortuga fue capaz de nadar de regreso a la superficie y comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda, una vez que lo hizo. Muchas ranas le escucharon y fueron al rescate. Al darse cuenta que el caparazón de la vieja tortuga se había agrietado y sabían lo doloroso que eso era, todos estuvieron de acuerdo de tomar al pobre Sr. Tortuga para ver el único poni que iba a ayudar a una criatura tan vieja como él se merecía.

¿Y quién es esta poni? La misericordiosa y bondadosa pegaso Fluttershy, por supuesto

-0-

Fluttershy envió tanto a la Sra. Ardilla, ahora remendada y sentada en un silla de ruedas miniatura y al Sr. Tortuga, vendado y con su caparazón arreglado, de regreso a sus hogares con muchas instrucciones que necesitarían seguir hasta que sanaran. Ella sonrió cálidamente a los honestos _"gracias"_ y _"no sé qué haríamos sin ti"_ que los familiares y amigos de sus últimos dos pacientes le colmaron, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Los miro alejarse y unas vez que estuvieron fuera del jardín, Fluttershy finalmente permitió que su orgullo se llenara de la adoración que acababa de recibir. Lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto que no podía conseguir bastante de él. Tal adoración era la razón por la que daba la bienvenida a todas y cada una de las criaturas, pequeña o grande, que venía buscando su ayuda y sin siquiera pedir nada a cambio. Su admiración y adoración era todo lo que ella necesitaba.

Los animales, desafortunadamente, no se lastimaban con mucha frecuencia, y eso tendía a limitar la cantidad de adoración que Fluttershy recibía. Fue por eso, que algunos años después de un periodo de casi dos meses sin que ninguna criatura requiriera sus servicios que decidió que debía… ayudar, a esas criaturas del bosque a lastimarse.

Algunos de ellos habían muerto en las trampas que colocaba tres noches por semana, pero las vidas de algunas de esas pequeñas criaturas eran un pequeño precio a pagar por la adoración que recibía después de que salvó a los que sobrevivientes.

-0-

Fluttershy miro la fotografía que la familia mapache envío mostrándole como sus hijos se recuperaban de las heridas que habían sufrido en una "misteriosa" avalancha y decidió que era tiempo de colocar algunas trampas cerca de su lugar de residencia. Tal vez podría hacer que su guarida se inunde. Ella entonces podría ir y pedir a otros animales ayuda para salvar a las pequeñas bestias bicolor de ahogarse.

La pegaso amarilla sonrió, muy complacida con la idea. El amor que recibiría si lo hiciera… ¡seria fantástico!

Esa noche, Fluttershy floto de un lado a otro mientras sigilosamente utilizaba una barra de metal para debilitar la presa rocosa que los mapaches había pedido a los castores hacer para ellos de modo que las aguas del río no inundaran su casa. Se detuvo al ver que la presa estaba a punto de colapsar, y luego, con cuidado hizo rodar una roca cerca de la entrada de la cueva de los mapaches, colocándolo de manera que cuando salieran, esta rodaría, golpeando la represa rompiéndola y liberando el agua en sobre ellos.

Sabía que los mapaches más jóvenes podrían morir durante la inundación pero no le importaba. Los sobrevivientes literalmente alabarían su esfuerzo por salvarlos y para Fluttershy recibir esa adoración era lo único que le importaba

-FIN-

Siguiente Capitulo: Rarity.


	2. Rarity

My Little Evil Tales

II

Rarity: Una Cuestión de Perfección.

-0-

Rarity se situó en un lugar muy escondido y aislado en el extremo más alejado de la granja de la familia Apple. Ninguno de los miembros de dicha familia venia por aquí a menudo, lo que hacía de este lugar cercano a Ponyville uno muy privado, al menos lo suficiente para satisfacer sus gustos. Y que el camino que uno debe tomar para llegar aquí era empedrado y libre de polvo fue también un aspecto muy positivo para la joven unicornio.

Y mientras, ella esperaba que cierto poni apareciera, la unicornio blanca coloco un hermoso diamante blanco en la cima de una roca, admiro la joya por algunos segundos, maravillada de la forma que esta reflejaba la luz y lo brillante que era.

Este diamante era su tesoro secreto, y estaba particularmente encariñada con él. Lo obtuvo hace unos dos años en este mismo lugar. Se encontraba buscando gemas que usaría en sus vestidos cuando detecto algo y, después de seguir el rastro que su cuerno le indicaba, termino en este mismo lugar donde se encontraba, con la diferencia de que en aquel entonces, había un extraño y viejo unicornio apoyándose contra la roca y respiraba pesadamente.

Rarity le ofreció ayuda, por supuesto, pero el viejo poni se negó, afirmando que se encontraba cerca de su muerte que casi poda sentirlo. El antiguo unicornio exclamo tener un gran miedo a morir y que no deseaba sufrir tal destino.

Sorprendiéndola, el viejo caballo produjo un magnifico diamante, el cual afirmaba era mágico. Él le informó que podría ser utilizado para otorgar existencia eterna a otros, si ellos estaban dispuestos a pagar un sacrificio que esta recompensa requería. Luego le ofreció a Rarity la joya, y le aseguró que iba a dejar que ella la tuviera si seguía sus instrucciones y lo salvaba de la muerte, volviéndolo eterno.

Sin dejar pasar la oportunidad de obtener tan magnífica joya, Rarity accedió; por su puesto ella pensaba llevar al viejo unicornio a casa de Applejack tan pronto terminara de darle cualquier instrucción que tuviera de decir, así podría conseguirle un doctor.

Siguiendo con las ilusiones de el viejo poni, siguió cada una de sus instrucciones y cuando ambos terminaron los preparativos, que consistían en la lectura de una rima que el poni viejo repitió, el diamante comenzó a brillar y entonces sucedió algo que cambió la vida de Rarity para siempre.

-0-

Rarity seguía recordando el momento en que había conseguido su diamante cuando el sonido de cascos contra las piedras, la trajo de vuelta al mundo real. Él había llegado, justo a tiempo como lo había prometido. Al darse vuelta, la unicornio le sonreía al joven semental que se encontraba frente a ella. La verdad dudaba si en verdad vendría, ya que le había comentado que dejaría Ponyville ese mismo día para seguir su sueño de convertirse en un miembro de la guardia de honor de los Duchess Morning Shades en Trottingham. También le había dicho que tenía algo muy importante que confesarle antes de irse.

Y Rarity, tan lista como era, tenía una muy clara idea de lo que este semental de color rojo quería decirle.

"Flame Runner"- saludó ella, admirando su melena negra mientras se le acercaba y comenzó a preguntarse algunas cosas sobre él, sobre todo la marca en forma de antorcha que adornaba su flanco-"Me complace que hayas tenido tiempo de sobra para verme; se que estas en camino al castillo de la Duquesa. ¿Acaso esta humilde poni de una villa tan pequeña es importante para un futuro soldado como tú?"

El caballo inquieto, nervioso, un poco intimidado por la proximidad de su corazón anhelado- "Yo... yo siempre voy a tener tiempo para ti, Rarity,"-dijo finalmente-"Y sí... eres muy importante para mí."

"¿Es verdad?-pregunto, mirándolo con ojos expectantes

"¡Si! De hecho yo… por mucho tiempo…"

"Por favor, continua"-urgió Rarity notando su vacilación-"Quiero oír lo que tienes que decirme"

"Yo… te amo"-hizo su confesión, el poni miro a Rarity con gran intensidad, deseando que ella pudiera corresponder a sus sentimientos

"Pero te vas de Ponyville, ¿Cómo puedes pensar en tener algo conmigo si no estás aquí?"-pregunto la unicornio; su voz era baja y llena de desilusión.

"¡Ese… ese es el punto! ¡Quiero que vengas conmigo! Podrías abrir una boutique aun mas grande en Trottingham, es una gran ciudad y tendrías muchos más clientes, ¡De eso estoy seguro! ¡Se que será difícil al principio pero eventualmente podríamos hacer grandes cosas!"-dijo Flame Runner, hablando tan rápido que la unicornio hizo un esfuerzo para entender lo que su aspirante a novio le estaba proponiendo

No era una mala oferta, realmente. Pero Rarity se basaba en la realidad para aceptarla. No podía acceder incluso si ella realmente sentía algo por Flame Runner. Su objetivo era la conquista de la moda en Canterlot, no desvanecerse en la oscuridad en una ciudad como Trottingham.

"Me… me siento halagada de que tengas tanta fe en mis habilidades de abrir un negocio exitosos en una ciudad tan grande"-comenzó-"Pero ambos sabemos que mientras no tengamos el dinero, solo seria un sueño; si pudieras darme una garantía de que me apoyarías en Trottingham mientras abro la tienda…"

Rarity giro y miro su diamante, esperando que él fuera lo suficientemente listo para admirarlo. Se alegro de ver que había seguido su mirada, justo como se suponía que debía ser. Al parecer era un buen muchacho, después de todo.

"Esta es mi más preciada gema; la obtuve de alguien muy especial…"-dijo la unicornio usando su voz más solemne

"¿De tus padres?"-pregunto

Rarity no negó ni confirmo esta declaración, y en cambio lo invitó acercarse a ella. "Eso no importa ahora dime; ¿Estás dispuesto a hacerme una promesa? A cambio, te prometo quererte hasta que otra poni te aleje de mi"

"Nadie me alejara de ti"-argumento Flame Runner-"Te seré leal por siempre, Rarity, lo prometo"

"Gracias, pero ¿Harías cualquier promesa que te pida?"-insistió ella-"Tu futuro depende de ello"

"Solo pídelo, hare lo que sea por ti"- juro, de pie y orgulloso de su determinación

"Excelente"-Sonrió Rarity-"Entonces, querido, por favor repite después de mi, ¿listo?"

"Si, listo"

"Por el sol de la mañana y la luna de noche, yo juro…"-inicio Rarity

"Por el sol de la mañana y la luna de noche, yo juro…"- repitió el semental

"Ser como la gema de mi corazón, brillante y puro…"-la unicornio continuo

"Ser como la gema de mi corazón, brillante y puro…"-imito Flame Runner

"Para así mis sentimientos puedan brillar y a este mundo una eterna alegría brindar"-finalizo Rarity

"Para así mis sentimientos puedan brillar y a este mundo una eterna alegría brindar"- igualmente el semental rojo completo la rima

"Gracias, Flame Runner"-dijo ella cerrando los ojos-"Honestamente aprecio tu cooperación"

"Por nada, ¿Pero qué…?"

El diamante de Rarity comenzó a brillar, lanzando una brillante luz blanca que envolvió al semental rojo. Cuando el fulgor de luz se desvaneció y la unicornio blanca abrió los ojos nuevamente, Flame Runner ya no estaba y en su lugar, brillando en el suelo justo donde él estaba, un hermoso rubí pentagonal podía verse.

"Una magnifica gema del corazón"-apreció Rarity, gentilmente recogió el rubí para examinarlo mejor-"Sus sentimientos debieron ser en verdad puros si se transformo en tan hermosa piedra, y como todos creen que va rumbo a Trottingham, nadie preguntara por el por un tiempo, un gran intercambio"

Usando su magia, la unicornio empaco el diamante, junto con su rubí, dentro de la bolsa que mantuvo escondida. Cuando termino se coloco su bolso y rápidamente troto de regreso a Ponyville y su boutique.

Su nueva adquisición se vería muy bien con el vestido blanco como la nieve que estaba haciendo para una condesa de Canterlot. Casi nunca conseguía trabajo para los nobles de la ciudad de la Princesa Celestia, y quería hacer una buena impresión. Adornando el magnífico vestido que ella había estado confeccionando con esta joya de color rojo sangre sin duda, contribuiría a que la vestimenta pasara de ser una gran pieza a un ejemplo de la perfección de la moda que, sin duda, la condesa alagaría infinitamente, algo que al final sería ideal para su reputación como diseñadora.

Rarity no podía dejar de sonreír, porque aun cuando ella podría encontrar piedras preciosas por su cuenta, sólo mediante del poder de su diamante podía obtener joyas absolutamente perfectas, como el rubí que ahora llevaba. La unicornio blanca no pudo contener una risita. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que un diamante mágico podría ser la clave para llevar sus diseños a un nivel final de... perfección?

"Me pregunto si Spike estará disponible mañana…"

-END-

Next: Applejack.


	3. Applejack

My Little Evil Tales

III

Applejack: Una cuestión de negocios

-0-

Strong Plow era un gran semental gris, el líder de la familia Plow de ponis granjeros, en realidad no eran una gran familia ya que solo consistía de él y su único hijo, pero le gustaba considerarlo un gran clan… de cualquier forma, Strong Plow poseía varias granjas y toda ellas muy productivas. Los únicos lugares en los cuales no poseía granjas eran Appleloosa y Ponyville.

Pero eso estaba por cambiar. Por cualquier medio necesario.

Y así, Strong Plow adquirió varios manzanos y los sembró en tierras que compro no muy lejos de Ponyville justo después de que la celebración de envolver el invierno (Winter Wrap Up) había terminado. También estaba consciente de que del otro lado del pueblo existía otra granja, Sweet Apple Acres, la cual era propiedad de la familia Apple.

Sin embargo eso no seria un problema. Strong Plow había enfrentado competencia antes y la había aplastado. Le preocupo un poco cuando la familia Apple se reusó a venderle su granja, pero eso no importaba ahora; los arboles que compro eran de gran calidad, y los unicornios que contrato usaban su magia para asegurarse que sus raíces crecieran fuertes, lo que significaba que podrían cosechar el producto para el final de la temporada.

Él y su hijo no tardarían en ver cómo la familia de Apple enfrentaría algo de competencia real por estos rumbos.

-0-

Applejack no estaba muy complacida de encontrar un nuevo puesto de manzanas justo en frente del suyo. Además no le agradaba la forma en que el poni de color canela con la cutie mark con la forma de un arado negro la miraba. ¿Quién se creí que era? Ponyville era su pueblo y los ponis de aquí los clientes de su familia.

Applejack observe como muchos ponis compraban manzanas del invasor, ¡traidores! Vendió algunos de sus frutos, pero solo la mitad de lo que normalmente vendía. El único consuelo de la poni granjera era que al final del día su competencia también había vendido la mitad de su mercancía.

Sin embargo, ¡Tenia que dejar las cosas claras con ese… poni!

"¡Oye tu!"- llamo Applejack, dejando a Applebloom detrás cerrando el puesto-"¿Quién te crees que eres al venir aquí y vender esas manzanas? ¡Debes saber que este es mi pueblo!"

"¡Hola, dulzura! ¡Te estuve esperando lindura a que te acercaras en todo el día!"- el poni saludo con un guiño y un silbido que hizo estremecer a Applejack-"¡Mi nombre es Iron Plow! Mi padre y yo estaremos vendiendo nuestras frutas aquí. ¿Espero que no te importe un poco de sana competencia?"

"¿Competencia sana?"- Applejack echaba humo por sus palabras-"Escúchame, la familia Apple produce las más finas manzanas en Ecuestria y las hemos vendido aquí en Ponyville desde antes de que mi abuela naciera; ¡No eres competencia!"

"Si tu lo dices, ¿Entonces por qué estas tan furiosa?"- pregunto Iron Plow cerrando su puesto por el día- "Me parece que si estas tan segura de tu producto, entonces otro poni vendiendo manzanas por estos lares no será un problema ¿Verdad?"

"Por supuesto, nuestras manzanas son mejores"

"¿Entonces dime como es que vendí más que tú?"- se burlo-"¿Estimo que solo vendiste la mitad de tus manzanas? Yo vendí tres cuartos de mis productos"

Applejack se asomó detrás de su mostrador y confirmó lo que Iron Plow le había dicho. Había vendido más de hecho.

"Eso quiere decir que mis manzanas son mejores que las tuyas"-afirmo-"Bueno, debo irme. Te veré mañana, dulzura"

"¡No soy tu dulzura!"-grito Applejack

-0-

"Las ventas bajaron de nuevo"- Big Macintosh observo gravemente, su decepción era casi palpable-"Ahora tenemos un granero lleno de manzanas perfectamente bien que se echaran a perder"

"Ya lo sé"-replico Applejack, esperando que su hermano mayor pudiera hacer algo para animarla. Pero no hizo. No podía culparlo, hasta donde sabía Big Macintosh se sentía tan mal como ella.

"Tenemos que hacer algo"

"¡Ya lo sé!"-Applejack siseo-"¡Esos Plow Invasores nos están quitando nuestro negocio!"

"Aun pienso que hicimos lo correcto al no venderle la granja"- indico el semental rojo

"¡El problema son todos esos ponis de Ponyville son todos unos traidores!"- se quejo Applejack amargamente-"¡Comprando a los Plow y no a nosotros!"

"Bueno, la familia Plow vende sus productos más baratos"-Recalco Big Macintosh-"Así que aunque nuestras manzanas sean mejores no puedes culparlos por hacerlo"

"¡Lo entiendo, y es por eso que estoy tan frustrada!"

"Me parece que debemos resolver esto como en los viejos tiempos, mis niños"-dijo una voz. Cuando los jóvenes ponis se dieron vuelta, la Abuela Smith estaba de pie frente a ellos, su rostro mostraba que quería decir… bueno, negocios-"Pero algo me dice que ustedes los jóvenes no tienen lo que se necesita. Su viejo abuelo ya hubiese arreglado este desastre si no hubiese muerto hace años"

"Tenemos lo que se necesita, abuela"- aseguro Big Macintosh-"Solo dinos que hacer"

"¡Tiene razón!"-añadió Applejack-"¡Lo haremos por la granja!"

"Bien, porque lo que haremos no va ser bonito. Applejack, lleva a Applebloom con una de sus amigas a pasar la noche y después ve al granero. Veremos si ustedes dos tienen lo que se necesita para proteger nuestro territorio como en los viejos tiempos"

-0-

Applejack y Big Macintosh fueron a la granja de la familia Plow; detrás de ellos en una carreta que el semental rojo halaba venia la Abuela Smith. Habían pasado tres días desde que la familia Apple había elaborado su plan, y estaban listos para ponerlo en marcha.

"Aun no estoy muy convencida"-dijo Applejack mientras caminaban hacia la casa de los Plow-"Yo soy la que va a arriesgar su cuello en esto"

"No hay otra manera, mi niña"-suspiro la Abuela Smith-"Le gustaste a ese joven Iron Plow; es la única razón por la que su padre acepto reunirse con nosotros"

"No te preocupes, yo estaré cerca. Solo grita si algo sucede y estaré ahí listo para golpear a ese pervertido"-prometió Big Macintosh

"Ahora niños, silencio y dejen que la abuela hable"-la anciana poni ordeno mientras baja de la carreta y tocaba a la puerta

Strong Plow abrió la puerta rápidamente y permitió el paso a sus invitados a la sala. Mientras escuchaba a la anciana poni verde, el patriarca Plow solo podía sentirse muy satisfecho. Justo como lo esperaba, la familia Apple cedió a sus demandas; ellos le ofrecían a la joven yegua, a esta Applejack, como esposa para su hijo. Era algo bueno Iron Plow se había enamorado de ella, porque a Strong Plow no le agradaba. La chica era demasiado orgullosa e independiente, no como su última esposa, quien había sido sumisa y callada.

Strong Plow asintió, tenia que enseñarle a esta poni algunos buenos modales para hacerla digna de su familia.

"Y así, ya que ha aceptado que nuestras familias se unan, Applejack se quedara esta noche, para familiarizarse con su hijo hasta la boda el próximo mes"-termino la Abuela Smith-"Todo lo que pedimos es una semana para vender nuestro exceso de manzanas sin ninguna competencia y dos días por semana en los cuales seremos los únicos que venderán en el pueblo. ¿Convenido?"

"Convenido"-sonrió Strong Plow, pensando en cómo usar el matrimonio de su hijo para apoderarse de la granja Apple de una vez por todas

-0-

Ya era media noche y Applejack sabía que todos en la casa a excepción de ella estaban dormidos. Observo por la ventana y sonrió la ver una sombra roja moviéndose entre las cercas. Su hermano mayor estaba ahí; listo para proteger el honor de su hermana y para hacer otras… cosas.

Lo que le recordaba que ese Iron Plow intento sobrepasarse con ella y casi lo patea hasta la próxima semana; afortunadamente, su padre era un poni chapado a la antigua y mantuvo los avances de su hijo a raya. Sin embargo, ese detalle no fue suficiente para que Applejack cambiara de opinión, ella haría su parte para completar el plan de su abuela. Big Mac ya estaba haciendo la suya, después de todo. Al abrir la caja que había traído y mantuvo cerrada hasta ese momento, Applejack recogió lo que necesitaba y dejó la habitación del huésped tan silenciosamente como pudo.

-0-

Llego hasta la puerta frontal y espero el momento para dejar la casa. Su trabajo estaba casi hecho y todo lo que tenia que hacer era terminarlo y podría irse a casa, sin remordimientos, Applejack encendió un cerillo que mantenía en su boca y lo dejo caer en un barril de aceite que inmediatamente se incendio. Había derramado el líquido altamente flamable por todo el piso, las paredes y por supuesto había bloqueado todas las habitaciones de sus dos huéspedes.

Dando un último vistazo al fuego que se propagaba rápidamente, Applejack galopo fuera de la granja Plow y se unió a su hermano, quien la esperaba en los límites de la propiedad.

"Para cuando alguien venga a ayudar, será muy tarde"- anuncio ella, dándose vuelta y observando las flamas que rodeaban la casa.

"Eeyup"-replico Big Mac, en ese momento, el granero donde los Plow guardaban sus manzanas voló con una fuerte explosión-"La Abuela no mintió cuando dijo que la dinamita le añadiría un poco de ponche al momento"

"Parece que si"-Applejack sonrió-"¿Son gritos los que oigo venir desde el interior de la casa, hermano?"

"Lo son"-confirmo Macintosh. Los gritos, sin embargo, no duraron mucho, ya que la casa se derrumbo un infierno ardiente-"Ningún poni sobrevivirá a eso"

"Supongo que nuestro territorio está a salvo, somos los mejores en el negocio de nuevo"

"Eeyup, los mejores y los únicos"- Big Mac sonrió a su hermana

Applejack le devolvió la sonrisa

Sin nada más que hacer, ambos Apple galoparon alejándose, tomando un sendero escondido en el bosque para evitar ser vistos. Al día siguiente, escuchaban de otros en Ponyville que ningún poni sobrevivió al fuego que consumió la granja de Strong Plow.

Mientras ella colocaba su puesto para vender sus frutas, Applejack tenía que admitir que arreglar los problemas familiares a la manera antigua no había sido una mala idea después de todo.

-FIN-

Siguiente capítulo: Twilight Sparkle.


	4. Twilight Sparkle

My Little Evil Tales

IV

Twilight Sparkle: Una Cuestión de Conocimiento

-0-

Twilight tenía que admitir sentirse un poco… inconforme, de la idea de dejar a sus nuevas mejores amiga justo después de la fiesta celebrando la derrota de Nightmare Moon y el regreso de la Princesa Luna. Ella realmente se sintió muy tentada de quedarse en Ponyville.

Pero quedarse significaría vivir en la pequeña biblioteca que el pueblo le ofreció, la cual era miserable a comparación de la inmensa que había en Canterlot. También significaba no mas lecciones privadas con la princesa Celestia y rechazar el acercarse a la Princesa Luna y aprender de primera pezuña (mano) acerca de la vida hace mil años, algo que Celestia siempre evitaba hablar.

Al final, quedarse en Ponyville detendría sus estudios, lo cual significaría que no adquiriría nuevos conocimientos de valor real, exceptuando aquellos que sus amigas le proporcionarían y… honestamente, Twilight dudaba que Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy o Rainbow Dash tuvieran el tipo de información académica que ella necesitaba.

Esa fue la principal razón por la cual decidió regresar a Canterlot con las dos princesas.

-0-

El año había sido muy fructífero, y Twilight no podía quejarse del todo. Gracias a los miles de libros a su disposición y a la cuidadosa, y tristemente no tan constante como a ella le hubiese gustado, guía de Celestia y Luna, Twilight Sparkle hizo un tremendo progreso. Ahora era capaz de aprovechar su magia en maneras que solo había soñado antes, había aprendido hechizos y encantamientos que nunca había intentado. Sus conocimientos también se incrementaron, y algunos de sus maestros quienes le habían enseñado en el pasado ahora asistían a ella por consejos.

Sus amigas de Ponyville la visitaban de vez en cuando, y Twilight se permitía gastar un poco de su tiempo cada dia que lo hacían. Sus historias de la vida en el pequeño, (pero no muy educado) pueblo eran algo interesantes para Twilight Sparkle y siempre las escuchaba tan atentamente como podía porque le recordaba la vida simple que la mayoría de los ponis llevaba. Sus fiestas y maneras de divertirse también tenían un poco de valor académico, por minúscula que fuera, y accedía a formar parte de ella por dichas razones.

La unicornio lavanda no se daba cuenta de ellos pero en su complacencia por pasar el tiempo con las ponis de Ponyville mientras las escuchaba y se involucraba en sus juegos en realidad salvaban su amistad, cada vez que sus amigas la visitaban al menos una vez al mes.

Pero una vez que sus visitas terminaban, Twilight regresaba a sus estudios con una devoción casi maniaca, leyendo y practicando hechizos sin parar hasta que recuperaba el tiempo perdido.

Twilight Sparkle estaba determinada a ser la más sabia unicornio en la historia, y una de la más grandiosas hechiceras en Ecuestria. Y haría cualquier cosa para lograr su objetivo de alcanzar el máximo nivel de conocimientos.

-0-

La estatua de la quimera era casi cómica debido a su forma inconsistente. Twilight, sin embargo, sabía muy bien que esta no era una simple estatua. Días atrás había leído sobre esta criatura: Discordia, el espíritu de caos.

"Twilight, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?"-pregunto Spike el dragón, no le agradaba la forma en la que su amiga admiraba la espeluznante estatua- "¿Esto tiene que ver con lo de no haber podido detener aquel volcán? Vamos, no fue para tanto, las princesas estuvieron contigo y lo resolvieron"

"Aprecio tu preocupación, Spike"- admitió la unicornio, sin mover sus ojos de la estatua-"Pero pude haber detenido ese volcán de hacer erupción, ¡Se supone que mi magia es lo suficientemente poderosa para hacerlo y falle! ¡Te imaginas lo que hubiese pasado si la Princesa Celestia no hubiera usado su magia para proteger Equinopolis de la lava mientras la Princesa Luna detenía el volcán! ¡Miles de ponis pidieron morir y todo seria mi culpa!"

"Todo resulto bien al final, no te culpes por eso…"

"¡Sabia que debí haber estudiado mas los hechizos de hielo de nivel superior!"-continua la unicornio, ignorando los intentos de Spike por calmarla, Twilight Sparkle no podía manejar el fracaso escolar muy bien, y vio el evento de Equinopolis como una prueba que sus maestras eligieron para ella; una prueba que fallo. Y haber fallado esa prueba la estaba llevando al límite de su paciencia- "¡Su los hubiese aprendido apropiadamente, podía haberlos practicado hasta dominarlos! ¡Pero no, tenia que ir y y pasar el día ENTERO con Applejack y Rainbow Dash!"

"Pero…"

"¿No viste la mirada de AMBAS princesas?-la unicornio continuo, sus parpados temblaron un poco-"¡Estaban decepcionadas! ¡Soy su estudiante estrella y les falle! ¡Estoy segura que las hice ver mal frente a todo Equinopolis!"

"Y…¿Eso que tiene que ver con que estemos aquí?"- Spike intento, pero no se atrevía a decirlo, pero la forma en la que Twilight temblaba o la forma en la que su cuello se puso rígido lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

"Cuando buscaba la forma de incrementar mis habilidades mágicas mas rápido, solo en caso de que las princesas me pidieran hacer algo tan importante de nuevo, me tope con la historia de Discordia"-Twilight explico-"Fue atrapado por Luna y Celestia, ¡Pero el truco es! ¡La Magia de Discordia era tan poderosa que igualaba el poder de ambas princesas; la única manera de detenerlo fue usando los elementos de la armonía en su contra! ¿No lo ves Spike? ¡Esta estatua es una fuente de poder mágico que puedo usar para incrementar el mío!"

"Espera… ¿Eso no liberara a este sujeto?"-observo el pequeño dragón

"¡Hah! ¡Claro que no, mi leal asistente! ¡Ya lo he planeado todo!- le aseguro la unicornio al mismo tiempo que uso su magia para levantar la estatua algunos metros en el aire para después dejarlo caer. La estatua se rompió en cientos de pedazos.

Por unos segundos, Spike espero ver a una furiosa quimera levantarse de entre los escombros, pero aparentemente nada había pasado.

"¡Hecho, Discordia se ha ido!"- Declaro Twilight sonriente mientras frotaba sus cascos juntos-¡Ahora dame el libro que te dije que trajeras, rápido, antes de que el poder mágico de Discordia desaparezca!"

Spike se dio prisa e hizo lo que su maestra le pidió, pero en su interior sabia que esto era un gran error. Aun así, no se atrevió a desobedecer a Twilight; ella le importaba mucho para hacer eso.

"¿Qué la magia de este sujeto no es malvada?-pregunto Spike preocupado, la preocupación era evidente en su voz intentando desalentar a su amiga por lo que estaba por hacer,

"La magia no es más que energia, Spike. Son las intenciones del usuario lo que hace esta energía benévola o malvada"-explico la unicornio-"y yo usare esta magia para hacer cosas buenas. ¡Todo estará bien!"

Diciendo esto, la unicornio purpura se olvido de Spike y recito el encantamiento del antiguo libro de manipulación mágica y lentamente, toda la energía mágica que alguna vez le perteneció a Discordia se unifico en una orbe de luz que flotaba sobre ella. Sin dudarlo, Twilight completo el hechizo y las energías mágicas entraron en ella, fundiéndose con las suyas en un rápido pero sorpresivamente doloroso proceso.

Cuando todo termino y Twilight había absorbido todo el poder de Discordia, cayo, completamente agotada, en el piso. Spike se apresuro a su lado y la ayudo a levantarse una vez que recupero el aliento.

"¿Están bien Twilight?"-pregunto el dragón purpura, honestamente preocupado por su amiga.

Ella respondió con una risa de satisfacción-"Mi querido asistente, ¡Estoy mejor que bien! ¡Con este poder puedo hacer lo que las princesas me pidan, cualquier cosa! ¡Ahora debo hacer un poco de investigación, al fin podre leer libros más avanzados e intentar sus hechizos! ¡Las puertas del conocimiento infinito se han abierto para mi, Spike!"

-0-

Twilight Sparkle se paro en uno de los tantos balcones del palacio real de Canterlot. Había ido ahí despúes de que las princesas rechazaron sus consejos y le pidieron irse para que pudieran discutir el calendario lunar y la duración de las estaciones del próximo año. ¡La unicornio no podía entender por qué reusaron sus consejos! Obviamente ella era más capaz que AMBAS princesas y sin duda podría haber diseñado un mejor flujo de las estaciones que las dos combinadas.

Y esta no era la primera vez. Desde que adquirió los poderes de Discordia, Luna y Celestia empezaron a evadirla. Twilight negó cualquier intervención en la destrucción de la estatua del espíritu del caos, y las princesas no sospecharon de ella, pero en su interior, la unicornio sabia que las princesas del sol y la luna la culpaban. Ella siempre lo supo. Y algo le decía que ellas le temían a sus conocimientos. Después de todo, Twilight ya había leído todos los libros en la libraría real y dominado hechizos que esas dos… pomposas alcionios no podían realizar individualmente.

Twilight Sparkle estaba absolutamente segura de que era más poderosa y sabia que Celestia y Luna. ¿Quizás ellas lo sabían también y por esa razón la ignoraban y reusaban su ayuda? Típico, los ignorantes siempre le han temido a aquellos que tienen conocimientos, y el conocimiento es poder, era lógico asumir que las princesas temían a su poder.

Y los ignorantes siempre intentan destruir, desterrar o convertir en piedra a aquellos que no entienden. Quizás, entonces, Luna y Celestia secretamente elaboraban su perdición.

No podía permitirlo…

"¿Twilight estas bien?"-pregunto Spike, había estado buscando a Twilight por un rato pero ahora que la había encontrado, el pequeño dragón no sabía si estar feliz de verla; su maestra estaba literalmente rodeada por una muy densa aura. Esta no era la primera vez que la veía de esta forma. Desde que absorbió aquella malvada magia oscura, Twilight comenzó a cambiar poco a poco, aislándose de sus amigos e investigando mas y mas complejos y… hechizos inmorales. Sus puntos de vista habían cambiado poco a poco también, y ahora era tan despiadada con aquellos que consideraba ignorantes de que la princesa Celestia le había prohibido participar en sus reuniones con los otros consejeros reales para evitar que Twilight Sparkle dijera algo que podría crear malestar en el tribunal o de un lamentable incidente diplomático.

"Si, Spike. Lo estoy"-respondió Twilight, su voz fria emanaba escalofríos por la espina del dragón- "Finalmente comprendo que está mal con las princesas; debí notarlo antes"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Heh, ignorante como siempre, mi leal asistente, permíteme iluminarte, entonces,"- se burlo la unicornio-"He sobrepasado a Celestia y Luna, Spike. ¡Y lo hice en menos de dos años! ¡El resultado de mi progreso es simple, ellas me temen! ¡Temen de mi poder y sabiduría!"

"Twilight, no creo que eso sea verdad, de hecho deberías…"

"¡No te atrevas a volverte en mi contra, Spike!"-replico Twilight al dragón

"No te preocupes, ¿Estoy de tu lado, de acuerdo?"- jadeo Spike, retrocediendo aterrado

"Hmm… estoy tentado a creer que no lo estas, my querido asistente; pero eso no importa, pronto serás leal a mi permanentemente"-dijo la unicornio con una sonrisa macabra-"¿Confías en mi, Spike?"

Spike trago saliva, le hubiese gustado correr y esconderse de la malvada mirada de Twilight, pero no podía dejarla sola en este estado sin intentar hacerle cambiar su opinión de las princesas- "S-seguro Twilight, y-yo confió en ti"

"Entonces ven conmigo, necesito tu ayuda… para mejorar"

-0-

Celestia y Luna no podían moverse; un poderoso hechizo las mantenía firmemente en su lugar, justo en el balcón que daba a la ciudad de Canterlot, la ciudad estaba siendo demolida por un enorme dragón gris. Frente a las princesas estaba un unicornio violeta cuyo cuerno brillaba ligeramente, siendo la única indicación de que el hechizo que mantenía con las dos alcionios inmóviles y no podían acceder a su magia.

"¡Twilight Sparkle, detente esta locura de una vez!"-ordeno Celestia

"¡Cual sea la razón por la que haces esto, detenlo en este instante!"-añadió Luna

"¿Por qué debería detenerme?"-sonrió malignamente Twilight mirando a las dos alcionios-"Estaban por deshacerse de mí, algo que encontré inaceptable, así que decidí deshacerme de ustedes y de su patético reino a cambio, ¡era la única solución lógica!"

"No es verdad"-argumento Luna-"Celestia y yo te apreciamos mucho"

"Oh, dejen el sentimentalismo"-la unicornio interrumpió, encendiendo su poder mientras lo hacía-"¡No me aprecian! ¡Si así fuera hubieran escuchado mis consejos y los hubiesen seguido! ¡No, la verdad es que ustedes me temen por qué me he vuelto más fuerte y sabia que ustedes!"

"La sintonía de tu magia es diferente"-Observo Celestia-"¿Cómo no pude haberlo notado? Se siente como la de…"

"Discordia"-completo Luna-"¿Absorbiste los poderes malvados de Discordia, no es así?"

"Absorbidos, si"-admitió Twilight-"¿Malvados? No lo creo"

"¡Twilight, abandona este poder, te ha corrompido!"-suplico Celestia-"Podemos ayudarte, debes escucharnos…"

"¡Suficiente!"- grito la unicornio-"Solo las traje al balcón para que pudieran ver como mi querido Spike destruía su reino para así reconstruirlo en una mucho más avanzada sociedad. ¿Oh, por que tan sorprendidas? He usado mi magia para hacer crecer a Spike hasta su etapa adulta y, por supuesto, la he usado para hacerlo tan leal a mí como es posible… es una lástima que la lealtad ciega lo tornara de un color gris, pero es un pequeño efecto secundario que estoy dispuesta a pasar por alto"

"LA magia de Discordia te ha enloquecido"-acuso Luna

"Aun no es tarde mi fiel estudiante"-suplico Celestia

"¡Oh, estoy completamente en desacuerdo, Celestia! ¡Es muy tarde, pero no para mi… sino para ustedes!"-Diciendo esto el cuerno de Twilight brillo con más intensidad y lentamente, para terror de ellas, ambas alcionios comenzaron a petrificarse.

Lo último que Luna y Celestia hicieron antes de que sus cuerpos se convirtieran completamente en piedra fue mirarse una a la otra comprendiendo en silencio y sabiendo lo mucho que se apreciaban entre si permitiéndose entrar en el sueño de piedra con una sonrisa esperando un mejor futuro.

Desafortunadamente para las princesas, Twilight Sparkle las hizo pedazos una vez que se volvieron piedra, y no perdió tiempo en absorber su energía justo como lo hizo con Discordia, para la unicornio esto significaba no solo el obtener el poder de las hermanas si no si grandiosa inmortalidad; también era la clave que le permitiría llegar mas allá de los límites de su débil cuerpo de unicornio.

-0-

Un majestuoso, elegante y glorioso alicornio violeta con una crin multicolor entro a Ponyville seguida de un masivo e increíblemente furioso dragón gris. La alicornio se detuvo en la plaza de la ciudad y espero por algunos minutos mientras si sirviente dragón reunía a cada poni a su alrededor.

No le tomo mucho a Spike el convencer a la población de Ponyville de atender al llamado de su ama.

"Buen día, mis súbditos"- saludo la alicornio purpura-"He elegido este pequeño pueblo como mi primera parada en mi camino de la victoria mientras le permito a cada poni en Ecuestria el privilegio de saber quién es su nueva gobernante"

"¡Hey! ¡Te pareces a cierto poni que conozco!"-una poni rosa interrumpió-"No puedo creer que seas la poni en la que estoy pensando… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Tu pregunta es razonable, pues esta es la primera vez que me ven en mi nueva, mas merecida forma que me he concedido a mi misma con el poder ilimitado que poseo; por lo tanto, les concederé mi identidad"-dijo el alicornio e inmediatamente extendió sus alas-"¡Yo soy la que está entre la luz y la oscuridad, el puente entre el día y la noche! ¡Soy Twilight Sparkle, la nueva gobernante de Ecuestria! ¡Y ustedes, plebeyos, tienen el honor de llamarme Emperatriz Twilight!"

El poderoso rugido del dragón Spike se escucho una vez que su ama termino su introducción convenciendo a cada poni alrededor que simplemente era mejor obedecer sin discutir,

No teniendo opción, todos y cada uno de los ponis en Ponyville, aterrados no solo del dragón, sino también del poder pagano que emanaba de la nueva alicornio, bajaron sus cabezas en reverencia, esperando que nada malo le pasara ni a ellos ni a su pueblo.

Twilight Sparkle sonrió, complacida de que tan dóciles eran los ponis. Estaban alegre de que ninguna posición se levantara, gracias a eso podría esparcir conocimiento entre estas masas ignorantes, mucho más fácilmente.

Realmente veía con interés guiar un imperio lleno de ponis altamente educados como lo era ella…

-FIN-

Próximo Capitulo: Rainbow Dash.


	5. Rainbow Dash

My Little Evil Tales

V

Rainbow Dash: Una Cuestión de Velocidad

-0-

Rainbow Dash estaba extremadamente preocupada y volaba tan rápido como podía. Ella sabía que tan peligrosas son las cuevas en Ghastly Gorge y no podía gastar ni un segundo más en llegar ahí. En su apuración, había dejado a Fluttershy atrás y aunque eso significaba no contar con sus habilidades medicas, sabía que podía encontrarle en su regreso a Ponyville.

Apretando los dientes, la pegaso azul recordó el momento cuando Sweetie Belle y Applebloom entraron de prisa a la boutique de Rarity, ambas cubiertas de tierra, llorando y con una mirada como si alguien hubiera muerto frente a ellas. Rainbow Dash había escuchado atentamente mientras las potrillas relataban como intentaron obtener una cutie mark de valor entrando en una de las escalofriantes cuevas en Ghastly Gorge, y como Scootaloo quedo atrapada en un repentino derrumbe. La veloz pegaso no espero por más información y se lanzo hacia el cañón en el momento en el que las dos potrillas finalizaron su historia.

No le tomo a Dash más de algunos minutos el encontrar y aterrizar en frente de la cueva que las niñas describieron, como ya antes había pasado junto a esta en sus frecuentes vuelos por este lugar. La caverna era grande y había oído que continuaban muy profundamente en la tierra. Afortunadamente, y por lo que las niñas habían dicho, no se habían adentrado demasiado antes del accidente.

Desafortunadamente, comenzó a atardecer; pronto se haría de noche y explorar estas cuevas sería casi imposible, tenía que encontrar a Scootaloo antes de que la luna saliera. Frunciendo el ceño ante esta situación, la preocupada poni entro en el oscuro agujero frente a ella. Grito algunas veces llamando a la potrilla perdida pero no obtuvo respuesta; con su preocupación aumentando, Rainbow comenzó a apresurarse, pero tropezó y cayó. Se maldijo por su falta de paciencia y el no tener una linterna o algo similar, la pegaso azul se armo de valor y marcho más adentro de la cueva.

Tropezó de nuevo algunos minutos después pero esta vez, en el momento que se puso en pie, noto un tenue brillo verdoso, obviamente proveniente de un parasprite luciérnaga, no muy lejos de ahí. La esperanza se reavivo en su corazón, Rainbow Dash se apresuro hacia la luz. Como esperaba, finalmente encontró a Scootaloo cerca de la luz.

-0-

Rainbow Dash tuvo que controlar su ansiedad en el momento que sus ojos se posaron sobre la pequeña. La mitad del cuerpo de Scootaloo estaba debajo de una gran roca, y un liquido espeso, quizás sangre (¿En verdad era sangre? Con la luz verde era difícil de describir), había salpicado a su alrededor.

"¿Scootaloo, puedes oírme?"- pregunto la pegaso azul-"¡Soy Rainbow Dash; vine a salvarte!"

Rainbow espero por unos instantes pero la pequeña no se movió. Entrando en pánico, la pegaso comenzó a empujar la roca, tratando de moverla.

"¡Vamos chiquilla, no me defraudes ahora y abre los ojos!"-Grito Rainbow en desesperación una vez que se dio cuenta que la roca era demasiado pesada para moverla- "¡Tienes que ayudarme a sacarte de aquí!"

Se escucho un leve tosido y después una débil voz-"¿Ra… Rainbow… Dash?"

"¿Scootaloo?"- la pegaso azul miro hacia abajo descubriendo que la pequeña había abierto los ojos e intentaba hablar-"¡Gracias a Celestia, estas viva! ¡Tenia mucho miedo!"

"Sa… sabia… que… vendrías… gracias…"-le agradeció débilmente a su ídolo-"Perdona… no… pude… escapar… me duele… mucho…"

"Ahorra tus fuerzas, te sacaremos de aquí en un instante, vas a estar bien, ¿ok? ¡Confía en mí, no voy a dejarte aquí!"-Prometió Rainbow Dash al mismo tiempo que intento empujar la roca una vez más

"_Esa potra ya estaba en mis cascos. Que hayas podido traerla de regreso solo llamándola es casi impresionante"-_ dijo una voz fría, de ultratumba que parecía hacer eco en toda la cueva

"¿Quien… quien esta ahí?-pregunto Rainbow Dash con nerviosismo. Había algo en esa voz que la hizo sentir escalofríos-"¡Muéstrate!"

"Rainbow… ¿Que… sucede?"-logro decir Scootaloo

"No te preocupes no es nada"-respondió Rainbow, intentando sonar calmada pero realmente no lo estaba logrando-"Solo espera; saldremos de esta"

"_Ella no_"-la voz insistió-"_Ella vendrá conmigo"_

Antes de que Rainbow pudiera contestar, algo paso que le helo la sangre de miedo…

-0-

El esqueleto de un gran equino se materializo lentamente, brillando con intensidad mientras se acercaba a las dos pegasos. Tentáculos de piel etérea se formaron alrededor de sus huesos y para cuando se detuvo frente a Rainbow Dash, el esqueleto se había convertido en un gran semental blanco con una ondulante crin negra y en su flanco la marca de una hoz.

"¡E-eres… el… el Corcel de la muerte, Steed… Reaper!"- Rainbow tartamudeo, involuntariamente retrocedió hasta chocar contra la roca, presionando sus alas contra su flanco en total pánico.

"_El alma de esa potrilla me pertenece. No puedes impedírmelo_"-declaro con un aliento áspero tan frio que congelo el aire a su alrededor_-"Apártate, Rainbow Dash, tu tiempo aun no ha llegado"_

La pegaso azul se quedo paralizada. Ella, al igual que cualquier otro poni, había oído historias acerca de Steed Reaper: El eterno semental de la muerte que recolecta las alamas de los ponis muertos y los lleva al otro lado. Un ser tan despiadado que nunca dejaría que nada ni nadie lo detuviera de hacer su sombrío trabajo.

El semental de la muerte era una fuerza imparable e inflexible a la que ningún poni podía ponerse.

Dash miro a Scootaloo y pensó lo mucho que la pequeña aun tenia por vivir. No era justo que alguien tan joven debía morir, ¡simplemente no lo era!

"¡No… no puedes llevártela!"- dijo Rainbow, colocándose frente a la herida potrilla-"¡Solo es una niña, tiene tanto por ver y hacer! ¡Ni siquiera ha obtenido su Cutie Mark!"

"_Ella está destinada a morir hoy_"-declaro el sombrío semental-"_El destino dicta que un alma debe cruzar al otro lado antes de que el sol salga. Esa niña vendrá conmigo y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo"_

"¡No dejare que te la lleves!"-reto la pegaso azul, con audacia al mismo tiempo que la desesperación la invadía cada vez mas-"¡Y-y si te la llevas… la Princesa Celestia se molestara mucho!"

El espectro rio, el comentario de Rainbow se le hizo muy divertido_-"¡Por favor! ¡Soy uno de los pocos que están más allá del poder de Celestia! ¡Incluso he sido yo quien se ha llevado a sus predecesores al otro lado y te aseguro que hare lo mismo con ella y su hermana cuando su tiempo llegue! ¡Que conozcas a la princesa no significa nada para mí! ¡Ahora, muévete!"_

"¡No! ¡No te la llevaras"-insistió Rainbow-"¡No sé cómo, pero te detendré!"

"_Divertido, sin duda"-_dijo el corcel de la muerte, observando como la cercanía de Rainbow le otorgaba a la potrilla detrás de ella la fuerza para mantenerse en el mundo de lo vivos. Había pasado tiempo desde que algo así había ocurrido. Era una asombrosa prueba de lo que el poder del amor podía lograr, pero claro, al final no significaba nada. El espectro sabía bien que simplemente podría caminar a través de la poni azul y tocar a la niña con el fin de terminar todo esto pero… había algo acerca de Rainbow Dash que el encontraba fascinante, y era la única razón por la que le permitió que ella pudiera verlo: su velocidad. Ella se jactaba de ser la voladora más rápida de Ecuestria, y él quería poner a prueba la veracidad de esa afirmación-"_Puedo ver que estas muy decidida… bien, digamos que te ofrezco un trato por la vida de esa niña, ¿te interesa?"_

"¿Que clase de trato?"

"_Hace mucho tiempo, antes de que la princesa Luna fuera exiliada, me encontré en una situación similar a esta. Debía llevarme el alma de una pegaso, pero su hermano mayor no me lo permitió y me reto a una carrera por la vida de su hermana. Él era el pegaso mas rápido en aquella época y estaba confiado en que podía vencerme"-_explico el corcel de la muerte-"_Gane y reclame el alma que quería, por su puesto… admito que no fue una victoria fácil. Y ahora tu, Rainbow Dash, se supone eres la mejor voladora de esta época, ¿me equivoco? Incluso has logrado un Sonic Rainboom simplemente con tu velocidad._

"Tu… ¿Quieres un carrera?"-adivino Rainbow Dash, realmente deseando que así fuera, después de oír que un pegaso hace mil años casi había logrado vencer al Corcel de la muerte, comenzaba a sentirse muy segura que podía vencerlo si se esforzaba mas allá de su límite.

"_Exactamente, ha sido muy aburrido los últimos siglos y una carrera contra ti podría ser entretenida"-_confirmo Steed Reaper-"_Derrótame y tu y la pequeña vivirán, si pierdes solo una vivirá para ver la siguiente salida del sol; de cualquier manera, cambiare el destino para ti"_

Rainbow sintió que su confianza regresaba y no solo eso, este reto era la oportunidad de su vida; se suponía que el Corcel de la Muerte era ineludible, lo que significaba que era el corcel más rápido que existe… una oportunidad de probarse así misma contra él hacía que sus alas cosquillearan.

"Bien, ¡tenemos un trato"-acepto Rainbow Dash y después miro a la pequeña pegaso, quien respiraba pesadamente, pero aparentemente estable-"Todo estará bien Scootaloo; te juro que voy a salvarte"

"_Fantástico, vayamos a un mejor lugar para nuestro reto, entonces"- _el corcel sonrió y golpeo con sus cascos delanteros el piso, haciendo temblar la cueva y liberando un resplandor de luz amarilla que cegó a la velocista azulada.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, Rainbow Dash se encontró descansando sobre una nube encima de Ghastly Gorge; a su izquierda, parado sobre otra nube, estaba el Corcel.

"_Correremos desde aquí hasta el otro lado del cañón"- _anuncio el semental etéreo-"_¿está bien para ti?"_

"Si está bien. Pero no tienes alas, ¿no vas a materializar un par o algo así?"

El Corcel no contesto y simplemente dejo que la nube sobre la que estaba se desvaneciera, mostrándole a la sorprendida pegaso que podía caminar sobre el aire_-"No requiero alas; puedo correr perfectamente en el aire como en la tierra"_

Rainbow Dash sonrió, realmente dudaba que él pudiera ir más rápido que ella en el aire sin ninguna ala-"Vas a perder; Scootaloo no se irá contigo esta noche"

"_Eso lo veremos cuando esta carrera termine"-_le recordó el sombrío corcel-"_Empezaremos a la de tres. __¿Lista?"_

"¡Lista!" –dijo ella, preparándose para volar más rápido de lo que lo había hecho antes

"_No me decepciones, joven pegaso"- _le pidió el corcel antes de iniciar el conteo_-"Uno… dos… tres, ¡Ahora!"_

Y así, ellos corrieron…

-0-

Scootaloo abrió sus ojos un poco desorientada, pero por otra parte sana y salva… ¿pero como? ¿Su ultimo recuerdo fue una gran roca plastandola? No, no solo eso, recordó levemente como Rainbow Dash había venido a su rescate. La pegaso finalmente noto que seguía dentro de la cueva, y suficiente luz lograba filtrarse por la entrada de la cueva lo que le permitía ver a su alrededor.

Miro detrás de ella, la pequeña pegaso encontró algo que la hizo gritar en absoluto pánico y corrió fuera de la caverna buscando ayuda. Encontró a Applejack, Twilight y Fluttershy no muy lejos de ahí, la tres ponis le explicaron que la habían estado buscando toda la noche. Cuando las tres le preguntaron por Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo apunto su pezuña hacia la cueva, pero no pudo reunir el suficiente valor para volver ahí.

Dejando a la pequeña atrás, las tres ponis entraron a la caverna y si, encontraron a Rainbow Dash ahí, aplastada bajo una gran roca. Su sangre esparcida por su alrededor y su cuerpo ya estaba frio al tacto… pero extrañamente, una sonrisa de satisfacción adornaba su rostro, como si hubiera logrado hacer algo muy importante antes de morir…

-FIN-

Próximo Capitulo Final: Pinkie Pie.


	6. Pinkie Pie

My Little Evil Tales

VI

Pinkie Pie: Una Cuestión de Caos

-0-

La felicidad es uno de las emociones más comunes para los ponis en Ecuestria. La dicha de absoluta felicidad y alegría, sin embargo, era algo que no muchos ponis experimentaban muy seguido. Tomemos a Pinkie Pie, por ejemplo, que a pesar de su alegre personalidad y estar alegre la mayor parte del tiempo, nunca había experimentado tanta felicidad tan intensamente como hoy.

¿Pero cual era la razón de su absoluta felicidad? Simple, el mundo decidió finalmente tener sentido y convertirse en una gran fiesta con lluvia de chocolate incluida similar a algo que solo había en sus sueños más locos y divertidos.

La alegre poni rosa troto rápidamente para poder disfrutar de las maravillas del exterior, pero encontró que su puerta la llevo a una casa boca abajo. Esto, por supuesto, la hizo reír por un minuto, y su risa solo incremento cuando intento otra puerta y termino en un closet. Cinco intentos mas y pero su deleite, finalmente logro salir de su casa e inmediatamente salto en un charco de leche de chocolate.

Pinkie Pie entonces noto que los otros ponis no parecían disfrutar de este repentino cambio tanto como ella; ellos parecían detestarlo. Esto la desconcertó, ya que no podía entender que estaba mal con ellos o por que la miraban como si estuviera loca.

No había nada malo con disfrutar este inesperado y extraño suceso (y los muchos dulces que lo acompañaban) mientras durara, porque Pinkie Pie estaba segura que todo era demasiado perfecto para durar mucho tiempo.

Suspirando, Pinkie decidió que no dejaría que estos aguafiestas la molestaran con sus miradas; ella simplemente se estaba divirtiendo demasiado para preocuparse por ellos.

Con su decisión hecha, Pinkamena ignore a los otros ponis y se enfoco en disfrutar las maravillas que este día le estaban otorgando. Y ella lo disfrutaba al máximo hasta que sus amigos decidieron que era tiempo de ponerle fin a lo que fuera que le permitía tener todo esta diversión.

-0-

"¡El caos eterno hace que llueva chocolate!... ¡LLUEVE… CHOCOLATE!"

El dios del caos sonrió desde su escondite en el colorido castillo de Celestia había escuchado esa simple frase. Ella estaba tan llena de emoción de poder disfrutar del caos que el tenia que ofrecer. Tan entusiasmada con su trabajo y tan llena de… potencial. Al parecer, durante los eones que había pasado... restringido, ¿había un poni que podría entender y se atrevería a decir adorar? La belleza del caos. ¿Valía la pena la oportunidad de utilizarla como un plan de contingencia?

Discordia sonrió. Si. Realmente lo valía

Tenía que ponerla a prueba primero, por supuesto… corromperla y plantar en ella la semilla del caos, si las seis se recuperaban de lo que estaba por hacerles, ella sin duda se volvería su carta del triunfo.

Y asi lo hizo.

-0-

La intercepto en el laberinto y la hizo olvidarse de la alegría de la risa, sustituyéndola con desdén y un asombra de decepción, volviéndola una cascarrabias de tiempo completo. Ah, también puso un toque de deseo por el placer y la diversión que acababa de experimentar en su mundo; por... ese deseo de experimentar de nuevo el caos que sólo él podía aportar sería la clave de su triunfo, porque la semilla del caos se escondía allí; ¿funcionaría? Sí, lo haría. Sabía que lo haría. Era absolutamente, positivamente cierta

Ella era, después de todo, un potencial huracán de hermoso caos. Y ella lo entendía, o mejor dicho… ella entendía lo que representaba el caos y podía encontrar diversión en el… justo como él lo hacía.

Discordia sonrió maliciosamente, dudaba que las cosas se fueran tan lejos como para necesitar de la poni rosada como lo había planeado, incluso si en el fondo lo deseaba. Tener un fiel seguidor podría ser… interesante, y quizás incluso divertido.

-0-

Como era de esperar, pero aun si sorprendente, la discípula de Celestia había logrado curar a sus amigas de la apatía con la que las habia infectado. Aun asi Discordia estaba muy confiado que este pequeño grupo de ponis no podría utilizar el máximo poder de los Elementos de la Armonia. Seguro, estas potras habían logrado usar el poder de la armonía para derrotar a Nightmare Moon pero a diferencia de la corrupta versión de la princesa de la noche, se necesitaría liberar el poder máximo de cada elementos para detenerlo y hasta donde sabia, solo las dos Alicornios reales podían liberarlo y el dios del caos sabia muy bien que la Princesa Luna no habia recuperado toda su fuerza, el mismo lo habia comprobado antes de iniciar su juego.

Entonces, nuevamente… hubo una razón para estar un poco… alarmado. No es que lo demostrara, por supuesto. Mostrar su preocupación no encajaba en la realización del caos.

Pero entonces, mientras estaba considerando crear una distraccion o simplemente mandar a estas odiosas ponis a un asteroide, ella hizo exactamente lo que se suponia debía hacer.

¡Dejo a sus amigas¡ Por supuesto, había sido sólo por un instante y sólo para disfrutar de uno de sus muchos dones a esta tierra aburrida de Equestria: La lluvia de chocolate de sus nubes de algodón de azúcar. Pero lo cierto es que ella había elegido el caos sobre sus amigos.

Y eso fue precisamente lo que él había estado esperando. ¡Porque eso significaba que su semilla del caos se había apoderado de ella! Y la belleza de eso era que había sucedido, porque incluso ahora, en el más crucial de los momentos, todavía entendia y apreciaba la belleza del caos.

Pero eso no significaba que tendría que usarla. Por lo menos no todavía.

Así que en lugar de eso decidió a bostezar, burlándose de las niñas y tratando de romper su concentración. No funcionó, por desgracia, y las joyas de sus collares comenzaron a brillar y dispararon rayos de colores. Discordia se dio cuenta casi paralizado del miedo lo que sucedería después. ¡Ese asqueroso arco iris se desencadenaria en él y orden regresaría!

-0-

Parecía que tendría que utilizar su as que tenía bajo la manga después de todo, el cual era adecuadamente caotico ya que no llevaba camisa y por lo tanto, no tenía mangas; por no mencionar que la identidad de su as también rompería el esfuerzo organizado de las molestas potrancas frente a él.

"Pinkamena, puedo darte lo que tu corazon desea"-dijo Discordia y, para horror de sus amigas, la concentración de Pinkie se debilito un poco-"¡Si, Pinkie Pie, tu y yo somos muy similares! Solo tu entre todos estos diminutos ponis podían apreciar el mundo que he creado: Un mundo de risas, nubes de algodón de azúcar y chocolates. Tu eres especial, ¿Puedes verlo?"

"¡Oh, Se que soy especial!"-sonrio Pinkie, pero rápidamente se quedo pensativa-"Y sobre todo este lio que causaste… hmm… bueno… supongo que algunas de estas cosas que hiciste son realmente divertidas… y la lluvia de chocolate y las nubes de algodón de azúcar son muy deliciosas, es lo que mas me ha gustado.

"¡Pinkie! ¡No lo escuches y concentrate!"-el unicornio purpura grito, intentando llamar la atención de su amiga. Twilight Sparkle sintio tanto la repentina duda de Pinkie y la manera en que las demás comenzaron a esforzarse intentando compensar la distracción de la poni rosa. Esto era malo, los poderes de los elementos estaban desbalanceándose y no podía permitir que eso pasara o no podrían derrotar a Discordia- "!Este no es momento para pensar en diversión y juegos! ¡Pinkie! ¡Dejalo y presta atención!"

Discordia sonrio, esta era su oportunidad. Esa molesta unicornio habia hecho una muy, muy mala lección de palabras.

"En mi mundo, siempre habrá diversión y juegos, my querida Pinkamena"- el espíritu del Caos aseguro con una amistosa sonrisa y un brillo encantador en los ojos-"¡Es como una fiesta que nunca termina! Mira a tu alrededor, ¿No es esta la manera en la que una fiesta deberia ser?"

La poni rosada miro a su alrededor apreciando a las creaturas del bosque corriendo de forma alocada, el grupo de bufalos danzarines, los pegasos volando de cabeza, las casas flotantes… y la lluvia de chocolate. El equilibrio de los elementos se debilitó un poco más, mucho más que el pánico de sus amigas quienes realmente gruñían alarmadas demandando su atencion.

Aquellas llamadas pidiendo su concentración en detener a Discordia comenzaron a molestar a la poni rosa. ¿Qué sabían Twilight y las demás sobre diversión? ¡Ella era la unica que siempre organizaba sus fiestas! ¡Twilight y las demas no reconocerian la diversion aunque les golpeara la cara con un saco lleno de manzanas y vistiendo un sueter amarillo fosforecente!

Pero a diferencia de ellas, podía reconocer la diversión y no podía negar que el mundo de Discordia era muy, muy divertido. ¡Y no podía negar que aun no habia disfrutado de el lo suficiente! ¿Quein en su sano juicio podría hartarse de un mundo abundan los dulces y las reglas no aplican? ¡Era una fiesta interminable, justo como Discordia lo habia dicho!

Pinkie Pie entendio que se habia enamorado de este nuevo, divertido mundo, y la sola idea de que se desvaneciera era algo inaceptable. ¿Por qué sus amigas no podían apreciarlo y entenderlo como ella lo hacia?

"Ven conmigo Pinkie"- añadio Discordia una vez que noto las dudas en su objetivo habian alcanzao el punto maximo; un empujoncito mas y ella será suya por la eternidad-"¡Ayudame a crear un mundo aun mas divertido, puedo darte el poder para lograrlo… juntos, podemos divertirnos en el caos eterno! Y ¿No recuerdas que hace el caos eterno?"

"¡Claro que si! ¡El caos eterno hace que llueva chocolate!"- Pinkie canto alegremente, babeaba al solo pensar en el delicioso sabor de la leche chocolatosa

"¡Asi es, y puedo darte eso y todo lo que tu corazón desee!"- prometió en amo del caos-"Solo debes unirte a mi ¡Ven conmigo, conviértete en mi socio y vive en un mundo de diversión y felicidad! ¡Juntos, podemos demostrarles a estos ponis tu idea de verdadera diversión! ¿No te gustaría eso?"

"¿Mi idea de verdadera diversión…?"-sonrio Pinkie excitada por la oferta; un mundo acorde a sus ideas de diversión… ¿un mundo lleno de dulce aleatoriedad, caramelos y bromas? ¡Seria perfecto! ¡Si, perfecto! ¿Como podria rechazar una oferta como esa?

"¡Pinkie, no!"-gritaron Twilight y las demas. La gema engarzada en el cuello de Pinkie dejo de brillar-"¿Por Celestia que estas haciendo?"

"¡Lo siento chicas, pero el tiene razon!"-dijo la poni rosa con una sonrisa mientras descendia suavemente. Su collar cayo y tan pronto ella toco el suelo y fue completamente olvidado.-"¡Pero no se preocupen! ¡Me asegurare de que aprendan a amar este maravilloso, divertido mundo tanto como yo!"

Sin decir mas, Pinkie Pie avanzo dando pequeños saltos hasta el expectante Amo del Caos, quien estaba muy agraciado de permitirle disfrutar de su propio poder, compartiéndole un poco de el, solo lo suficiente permitiéndole probarlo y asegurándose que ella nunca se fuera de su lado.

-0-

Riendo como ella siempre lo hacía cuando su alegría llegaba a su apice, Pinkie Pie no perdió tiempo en utilizar el estimulante poder del caos que acababa de recibir para crear una tormenta de nieve de malvaviscos multicolores, seguido de varios géiseres de los cuales brotaba un torrente de leche con chocolate caliente.

Y así, en medio de ella y la risa de Discordia, la edad del Caos Eterno… comenzó

-FIN-

**Bien hemos llegado al final de esta recopilación de historias, espero que las hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice el traducirlas para ustedes.**

**No me hago responsable de los posibles traumas psicológicos, mentales o emocionales que pudieron haberles causado el leerlas…**

**Se los adverti desde el primer capitulo…**


End file.
